disneyfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom Keepers: Disney in The Kingdom Of OZ
The Kingdom Keepers II: Disney in The Kingdom Of OZ is the second story in The kingdom keepers all new and all different series and its a big and wonderful crossover between the Disney and the Oz stories in history By Oswtlr95 The Main Plot So come along & Join the Kingdom Keepers and along with their Human and also The Luminaries Knights (Disney Heroes & Heroines Characters) as they go on a journey over the Rainbow to save both The Kingdom of Oz (The Land of Oz) and prevent their world from being invaded by an Evil and Tyrannical King George Washington and his group calling themselves the Wicked of Darkness (the OZ villains) basically its a First ever Crossover between The Kingdom Keepers and The Oz stories in the history of crossover that have ever known The Chapters: The Prologue aka the Intro of the story- Twas a Long Time ago in a land far far away and just over the Rainbow and into The Kingdom of Oz or as we all know it as the peaceful Land of Oz. It was a magical place for all who lives in this magical realm, But over time the entire Kingdom of Oz was struck by dark magic and also anyone who would try to conquer this realm but they were defeated by the Heroes of Oz until they had return with help from George Washington from a destroyed alternate reality where he crowned himself king of the United States and became a tyrant who is now armed with the same magical scepter that still has The Overtakers (Disney Villains) trapped inside,along with help from both his troops and his loyal advisers including his wife Queen Martha Washington who proposes an alliance with the many oz villains as they help him conquer the emerald city and rule over all of oz in return he will help them destroy the heroes of oz forever with an iron fist by using the Rainbow Diamonds of oz, It is a magical item that posses every magical power in oz with combine together it grant the power to rule both Oz along any world they are in but only those two who are worthy. Queen Ozma along with the Heroes of Oz are gathering everyone who is willing to so that they can forge an army to retake back The Kingdom Of Oz from both Washington and the Oz villains but that won't be enough they will need help from earth to which they do as she brings Finn Whitman along with his friends, their Human and also The Luminaries Knights (Disney Heroes & Heroines Characters) to help them reclaim oz before it's to late. Unknowing to both The Kingdom Keepers & their allies or Queen Ozma and The Oz Resistance is that both King Washington and the villains are planing to use the Diamonds of oz to open a portal to invade our world and the worlds of fairy tale to expand their evil tyranny to both real world and the rest of the fairy tale realms, will the keepers and their allies save both Oz along with their world and all the realms of fairy tale or will darkness takeover. new allies, new location, same old kingdom keepers what can possibly go wrong on this adventure. Chapter 1-The Kingdom Keeper whole new adventure over the rainbow Oz as they all shouted out loud to which they might have draw attention to either both the Third shift Security or the Custodians who are working right about. You mean our next adventure is outside of Disney property and also off the earth said Story who is surprise just like the rest of the group should be. Chapter 2-In a Familiar but yet unfamiliar location and also come in contacted with a shocking new enemy group Chapter 3- The Heroes of Oz to the Rescue Chapter 4- Stories and a Plan to retake back the land Chapter 5- Quest to find the remaining four powerful magical diamonds of oz Chapter 6- The Battle of Munchkinland Country Chapter 7- An evil oz villain fight round #1 and a Diamond Chapter 8- One of the many victories and also one down three to go Chapter 9- The Campaign for the Quadling Country Chapter 10- Oz villains fight round # two Chapter 11- Two Diamonds down and two to go Chapter 12- A Surprised Ambush Chapter 13- Flashback to wear it all began Chapter 14- The Retaking of Winkie Country and Oz Villains battle Round #3 Chapter 15- Three Diamonds down one more left Chapter 16- The Gillikin Country Assault and battle Chapter 17- Oz Villains battle round #4 Chapter 18- Putting it together and the chosen one's are reveled Chapter 19 - The Resistance Gathers and The Night before the Final battle Chapter 20 -The Final Battle and also Retaking of The Emerald City Chapter 21- Disney and Oz Heroes Vs George Washington and the Oz Villains Chapter 22 - Finn Whitman vs King George Washington Showdown Chapter 23- An Oz Celebration and a Happy ending (a Royal Wedding and The Keepers and their allies go Home) Just as they do even to this very day both in the stories and real life. ...happily ever after. or is it yet again '' Epilogue part 1- The Return of Amery Hollingsworth sr and the start of his evil plan that will end the multiverse and starts to form a Battleworld type world. Meanwhile back on plan earth at a abandon & also a ruin hotel somewhere in California Epilogue part 2- A sneak peek of Kingdom Keepers ''III: Help we have been turn into a Osono like Pregnant Mother's on mothers day and now here is a special sneak peak of the upcoming story Kingdom Keepers III: Help we have been turn into a Osono like Pregnant Mother's on mothers day. Finn was now all of alone in which his friends who had somehow disappeared one by one and he had just left the room to take out the trash for only a few minutes while talking on the phone with his mom. He then thought of who had kidnapped but only to realize that the Overtakers (Disney Villains) are still inside the scepter so that they can not cause any more problems for the keepers and their allies or both the Disney parks & Resorts and the world outside of the park's but it can not also be the OTks because their status is unknown and certainly was not Amery and his The Legacy of Secrets/Barricks14. Finn walked over to a near by chair and sit down to which he pray for information on where his friends are at. But just then Finn hears a low unknown female voice saying Senior Finn come here, and it was coming from his and Amanda room to which he had to get up from the chair and walk straight into his And his girlfriend room only to find a very large mirror was standing right in front of him. Finn didn't remember that being in his and Amanda room and also he did not recall selling his or Amanda's stuff. The unknown voice then asked him if he wants to find his friends again to which he said yes and also can i have mine and my girlfriend stuff back please, Now Then Finn you must approach the mirror and also him to touch it. Um OK but I don't think that this is crazy said finn as he walked towards the mirror. A Moments later Finn had awaken along with strap to a chair somewhere in the middle of the void ugh my head where am i and also how do i get back to my friends. Ohh good you are finally awake and now we can begin said the unknown Mexican women who is front of him. Okay who are you and also can please let me go i need to get back to my friends and my girlfriend to which she said easy their senior my name is Rosie and will let you go along with take you to where your friends are at, Really can you take me to my friends said finn, we'll of course my dear i will take to your friends, thank you so much Rosie you are the best said Finn as he was released from the chair. But in order for you to be reunited with your friends I have to give you a brand new makeover for it to work. A new makeover that is all have to do in order for me to get back home to my friends and girlfriend said finn with a concern look on his face began to getting worried about this. Ok Rosie then tell me what do i have to do to which Rosie walking towards him with her massive feminine arms out ready for an embrace to him with a big hug of his own life, that all i need to do is to hug you well I'm already going to regret it but if that means seeing my friends again then so be it, As he walked straight over to Rosie with his arm out to which she said alright then my dear Chico are you ready for your makeover to which finn nervously said yes I am ready,to which she wrapped her big massive build arm around his smaller male body and said Now then Finn Whitman hold on tight to me and do not let go of me till you are done with your makeover, Finn then said okay then let get this over with, Rosie looked at him with a cheerful tone and said now just relax and let the transformation of new you will begin right about NOW to which he said in a shocking tone Wait what Thier is a whole lot more to read in The Kingdom Keepers III: Help we have been turn into a Osono like Pregnant Mother's on mothers day. The Kingdom Keepers III: Help we have all been turn into a Osono like Pregnant Mother's on mothers day Or read the many other kingdom keepers stories at The Kingdom Keepers: All-New, All-Different The Story Notes (Warning Spoiler Alert) This is The Kingdom Keepers along with their Human and The Luminaries Knights (Disney Heroes & Heroines Characters) including Walt and Roy Disney very First time in Oz The Diamonds of Oz are like the infinity stones but its different because when all diamonds are put together as the colors of Rainbow it finds it two chosen ones to lead them in battle against the forces of Darkness to which its Finn and Amanda and also are worthy to wield this imaginable power Amanda will be wearing The Silver slippers while Dorothy wears the Ruby slippers Queen Ozma Resistance is made up of every Oz Heroes (alternate ones as well) and also the armies and royal guards from each and the kingdoms inside of the four countries that makes the kingdom of Oz including The Emerald City guards and the Royal Army of Oz Kingdom Keepers along with their Human and The Luminaries Knights (Disney Heroes & Heroines Characters) teams up with the Queen Ozma and the Heroes of Oz resistance to retake back The Kingdom of Oz George Washington from an alternative and also a destroyed reality where he was crown as the king of the Kingdom of the United States to which he is the main villain of the story, he and both his allies and army allied with every oz villains (alternative versions as well) and their minions to Overthrow Queen Ozma and conquered The Kingdom of Oz as the new king. Queen Ozma gives the keepers and their allies the Green and Orange Diamond to help them find the reaming four other diamonds The Kingdom of Oz is made up of every location from every version of the oz stories including the Disney version all fused as one It will be revealed that Mickey Mouse was one of the first Disney Heroes to visit oz for the first time Dorothy will also mention the many existence of other Fairy tales lands that are real A flashback will be revealed of how King George Washington along with his allies and armies arrived and how he teamed up with all of OZ deadliest enemies (alternative ones) Thier will be a Special tribute to author's and also the creators for the oz books, Tv shows, Movies, Video games and Broadway show as The Disney Prince and Princess and they will be apart of this a S.H.I.E.L.D's Tricarrier will be apart of this adventure as transportation The Emerald City Battle will be like the battle from Prince of Persia the Sand's of Time with a hint of The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe and James Cameron Avatar Finn will be battle against King George Washington in a sword fight The post credit scene will be the return of Amery and the kick point to War of the Multiverse story The villains of The oz will take over one part of the land of oz Queen Ozma will have her king aka Tip (her male form) will be a clone and a wedding will be held at the end of the story The Oz Resistance camp is near the deadly desert For the Kingdom Keepers and their allies will have to go through a portal that will teleport them to and from the Kingdom of Oz Thier are Two portals one is inside the Cinderella Castle within Escher's Keep that teleport 's all of them to the Kingdom of Oz while the other one is inside the Royal Palace of Oz within the Emerald City (The Capitol of Oz). Finn is dubbing this battle between the OZ Government and King George Washington Faction known as The Oz War Amery Hollingsworth will appear at the end of the story aka Epilogue It will takes place a few weeks after the first story kingdom Keepers Both Mickey Mouse and Oswald the Lucky Rabbit will do combo movie in the final battle George Washington will be using both the scepter that has the Overtakers (disney villains) still imprison in it, along with pistols and sword Each of the diamonds that they collect they will each gain new powers and abilities The Overtakers (Disney Villains) will be mention in the story a couple of times King Washington Navy will be apart of this but his war ships will be flying by using the Pegasus Sail's to make their ships fly' ' Mickey will be placing the scepter in The Vault where all of the magical items from both Disney Heroes and Villains are guarded and Hidden within the Cinderella Castle when they get back. R2-MK will make his debut in this story King Washington Solders will be wearing blue coats Epilogue p2 will have sneak peak to the next story King George Washington plan is planing to use the powerful magical diamonds of oz in order to open the portal and invade the earth (The Alpha Kingdom Keepers) along with unleashing a terrible darkness on both worlds. The Story is based on the oz broken kingdom with elements of other oz stories Both Finn and Amanda will be the chosen ones Rayshaun Lucas will be wearing the Marvel Rising version of the Patriot uniform along with the shield Queen Martha Washington Physical appearance will be a Queen of Hearts like with the personality of both The Evil Queen, Queen Ingrith, The Queen of Hearts, Queen Narissa, Ginorma, Jadis the White Witch, Lady Tremaine, Mother Gothel, Queen Zonthara, Yzma, Shuriki (EOA), Iracebeth of Crims the Red Queen, Queen la, and many other female Disney Villain's The First thing the kingdom keepers and their allies will encounter when they arrive in OZ is going to be a company of Blue Coats led by one of King George Washington's General's and he will try to arrest the group on the spot but they get ambush by a squadron of Oz Resistance Soldier's lead by Willa will be wielding The Elements gauntlet from the Emerald City tv series Thier shield's that his Royal Guards use will have an alternative version of the USA Coat of Arms Ortensia will be wearing a green skirt and hat in this story The Real Emerald City will be a fusion of all Emerald City from every oz stories including the Disney Version and also the famous landmark around the world with the royal palace at the very center of the city. Frozone Along with Queen Elsa, Iceman (Bobby Drake), Luna Snow, Periwinkle, Storm (Ororo Munroe), King George Washington defeat and his death will be stab in the heart by his sword and falling off the top of The Emerald City A Sneak peak of the next story aka The Kingdom Keepers III: Help we have been turn into a Osono like Pregnant Mother's on mothers day. Charlene will be the one to take down a Monkey Drone from the Emerald City Tv show who had discovered the location of The Heroes Of Oz Resistance camp The Keepers and their allies vs Oz Villains chapters will be like a Marvel vs Capcom Type Battle King George Washington Military will be big and their uniform will be different like his Army, Navy, and Marine Force's will be wearing Their Revolutionary War uniform, while his Royal guards will be wear the French army uniform during the Revolutionary War along with wearing Silver Eagle mask and silver armor, For his elite guard's will be wearing the war of 1812 Army uniform along with wearing Golden Eagle mask, and finally for his death warriors soldiers they will be wearing the White Skulls uniforms (from Marvel's Earth 717) Good triumph over evil and happy ending like always The scepter that still has The Overtakers (Disney Villains) still inside that is the source of his power even with out the scepter it is still Corrupting him Philby will be welding the We-pi-ahk, the Eagle Chief The Kingdom Keepers along with their human and disney character allies will be introducing both new magic and technology to help Queen Ozma and the Heroes Of Oz Resistance defeat King George Washington and the Wicked of Darkness (the OZ villains) Maybeck will be welding the Darksaber John Walker/Us Agent ''will be on the'' ''Kingdom Keepers side, He will be wearing the comic version of the us agent uniform and also he will be welding the ''Alternate Universe Captain America's Shield painted in the US Agent's colors Queen Ozma will be more older along with kind, Gentle, resourceful, guiding and also wise leader Amanda and the others will be fighting off the King's Washington guards during the battle of the emerald city The Beast Forever will be mention Panchito, Jose, and Donald will be wearing three magical amulets "There's A Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow and many other Disney Parks songs will be sung when the kingdom keepers and their allies are to find the four reaming diamonds King Washington will encounter the keepers during the final battle to retake back oz The Spell Cards from the Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom are real and will be used by Dillard Cole Category:Disney